


Neko! Levi Ackerman X Reader (NR)

by YandereFaithfull



Series: 18+ [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Foreplay, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull





	Neko! Levi Ackerman X Reader (NR)

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~Your point of view~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I return home from work to be greeted by my cat. He quickly leaps into my arms and licks my nose in place of a kiss. A giggle escapes as I rub my cheek against his, his short black fur soft to the touch. But he wasn't a complete black cat, he had a white chest. He looks up at me with unique dazzling eyes full of boredom and coldness yet at the same time love and trust. I smile softly down at him, closing the door behind me and placing him down on the floor much to his disappointment. He started to meow and whine for my attention so I flopped down on the couch and he suddenly landed on my chest, right on my breasts. "Oof." I gasp at the contact. He starts kneading before curling up and resting his head under my chin, purring while falling asleep. "Oh Levi." I sigh in complete relaxation. "I'm so glad I found you." Truth be told that a few weeks back I had saved him from dying of hunger and thirst as he was only skin and bones and some of his now soft fur was missing in tuffs. But back then he was a cat and all attitude. Always grumpy and glaring at me, even when I fed him. It took him a while to calm down and to accept me and since then he's just found his own personality. Though when I do clean my house, very rarely I might add, he seems to be in a happier mood and I can't get him away from my mop. I pet him and all I get in return was him purring. My (e/c) eyes feel heavy and I close them, falling into a comfortable sleep.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~Couple hours later~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I groan and crack open my eyes. I feel a strange hot and heavy sensation from my chest down. I lift my head and my (e/c) eyes widen to plate size. There, using my breasts as a pillow, is a man. His black undercut hair tickles my neck and his eyes are closed. He appeared to be sleeping. I quickly shout and push him off, standing up and running to the other side of the room. "Who are you?" I question, pointing a finger at the man.   
  
He sits crossed legged, rubbing his dull yet bright silver eyes with the back of his hands which were covered by a long sleeved black woolen jumper with a long white scarf. I look at his head once again and almost shriek in fright. There, pointed up, were two black cat ears. Swishing behind him was a back tail which looks like it should belong to a cat. "Don't ignore me please. Who are you?" I speak softer. He was quite handsome and cute at the same time. But he was still a stranger. A stranger who managed to get into my house. “Where's my Levi?” I demand, hoping he didn't do anything to hurt the creature.

The man looks over at me and all of a sudden he pounces on me, knocking me to the ground. A low rumbling purr erupts from his chest as he hugs me tightly. "Tch brat. I'm your Levi." He rolls his eyes, brushing his cheek against my own softly as if helping me to remember. "You shouldn't yell. It doesn't suit your kind nature." He licks my cheek, his grey eyes staring down into my own (e/c) ones. His hands push down on my shoulders, pushing me against the floor harder. "Though you're cute for a brat." He says, his grey eyes darkening and filling with an emotion which I think is lust. "Maybe these clothes should come off? Tch pesky clothes."   
  
I'm at a lost for words as his hands trail along my now showing stomach. His fingers dancing and trying patterns which slightly tickled and felt soothing. I giggle at the touch a little and his ears perk up. His grey eyes glisten with playfulness and another purr erupts from his body. "Le-Levi." I struggle to speak with the feeling of my once cat now person, touching my stomach. I blush bright red as his hands start trailing higher.   
  
"That's it brat. That's it my (y/n)." His voice thick and heavily filled with lust, "Say my name. It's been ages since I've wanted to do this." He mutters before crashing his lips against my own with enough force to bruise. I let out a small squeak in surprise and he smirks knowing full well what he's doing. He shifts his weight so that his legs were taking it all and not my waist and his cloth covered cock brushes against my bare stomach, reminding me exactly what he was planning.   
  
I gasp and he slips his tongue in. The wet slimy organ brushes against every part of my mouth, coating it in his own saliva. He grips my tongue with his and starts a small tug-a-war in which I lose as he squeezes my left breast. The sudden feeling of unknown pleasure was too much and I slightly let a quiet moan slip past my (l/c) lips only to be swallowed greedily by Levi.   
  
He detaches his lips from mine and a thin trail of our mixed saliva joined the two of us together. I blush a bright red as he smirks down at me, his ears twitching as well as his tail. "I want you to make more of those sounds. Tch. Only make those sounds with me brat. As I can be the only one pleasuring you." He uses his long nails and rips my (f/c) shirt from the inside and slips if off my arms tossing it near the coffee table but not enough for it to land on it. I blush darker as he views me, even though I still wore my bra and shorts, it felt he could see straight through it.   
  
"Lev-Ahh!" I were in the middle of saying his name when he forcibly bit on the nook of my neck, drawing a tiny bit of blood in which he lapped up like he did with his milk.   
  
"Tch brat. Your taste may get me addicted." He grunts before kissing my neck looking for my sweet spot. My once idle hands came up to his head and starts knotting themselves into his hair, sometimes brushing against his ears which caused a low growl to emit from his chest. I moan Levi's name when he finds my soft spot and he abuses it until it was black and purple leaving me out of breath. "Now you're mine." He purrs satisfied, sitting back up looking down on his work with pride. I was getting hot and bothered and feeling him wasn't enough. My breasts hadn't even been freed from their confinement.   
  
I smirk up at him and push him over so I was the one sitting on him. Oh how the tables had turned. His silver eyes widen in surprise before narrowing with a smirk. He seemed to be egging me on. I smirk down at him and lick my lips. I reach down and pinch the tip of one of his cat ears getting a reward of him giving of a little yelp like moan. I snap my bra off and throw it away this time landing it on the coffee table.   
  
I start to move my hips, grinding on him, making sure to pay special attention to any small changed in his tone. He lets out a slight groan, letting me know that it wasn't enough. But he was helpless to get me moving faster as when he tried to help I just pinned his wrists down.   
  
"(Y-y/n)." He lets out shakily. Ripping his wrists from my hands and gripping my hips tightly, digging his long nails into my (s/c) skin, as a few ruby droplets fall. I just sit up a little straighter and move a little faster,  pulling the scarf off before reaching down for the hem of his sweater and pulling it off him, leaving him bare chested. It seemed he didn't wear shirts underneath his sweaters. The sweater and scarf left my hands, flying somewhere unknown this time and I focus on his perfect skin. My hands trail down his chest, and along his abdomen, feeling the smooth skin and earning sharp intakes of breaths. But it didn't last long as he quickly gathered ahold of himself and before I could place my lips against his collarbone he suddenly flipped the two of us and was kneading my breasts like he did in cat form.   
  
I moan as the pleasant feeling rose. He leans down and gives me a small soft kiss on the lips before trailing them down along my jaw, down my neck, along my collar bone before latching onto my right nipple. Haven bitten a couple of times on his journey down, I now had a numerous number of hickeys that would be hard to cover up. The feeling felt unreal as he flicked his tongue, making my back arch and him to gather more into his mouth, sucking and nipping. He other hand that wasn't gripping my right hip was fondling my left breast, pinching the tip before massaging the small amounts of pain away. My moans filled his ears like a song and he got more and more excited. "My name brat." He growls lifting his head up to look into my glazed (e/c) eyes, "say it." He demands next, leaving my body to the cool floor as he went down to my legs.   
  
He places both his hands against my short's hem and gently tugs it down, leaving (f/c) underwear on. He sits back happily, watching me breath heavily with want and my eyes clouded with lust. "Levi." I mutter look over at him. He smirks and trails a finger up the inside of my thigh reaching closer to my clitoris.   
  
"Is that all?" It was like a switch had been flipped and he tears the remaining cloth from my body, feeling the wetness of it. "Well it seems like your prepared." He chuckles, flinging the cloth away. He leans his face close to my folds and softly blow air along it, sending shivers up my back.   
  
"Lev-Levi!" I exclaim in surprise, leaning my head back against the hard floor as a finger gets pushed inside, electric shocks running haywire through my body as I tighten against the strange feeling. It slipped in easy and he started to thrust that one finger slowly, enjoying the looks of pleasure and want contorting my face. My (e/c) eyes half closed with lust as I moan out from the pleasure which sent my mind clouding, "Levi m-more." I stutter, closing my eyes as he adds a second and a third. Stretching me out. There was pain as I stretched but it was soon pushed away by pleasure been his thumb pressed and rubbed my clit. My moans grew louder as a coil tighten in my stomach, it was growing tighter and tighter with each finger thrust and curl he did that I clamped my legs against his arm tightly.   
  
He quickly spreads them and sits between my knees forcing them to stay open. "Your moans are delicious (y/n)." He whispers to me, and that's what snapped the coil, an explosion of feelings and colours happened as I cummed over his fingers without warning. He continued to thrust letting me ride out my first orgasm before pulling his fingers out and licking then sexily. "You taste so sweet (y/n). I must have more." He whispers as I lay there panting, trying to regain my head, "I think I'm addicted. Punishment will be given out brat."   
  
He kisses my folds before licking them, cleaning off any cum before sticking his tongue straight in. Moving the organ around and lapping up the cum, smirking as he felt me shake in pleasure. 'Oh how fun his days were going to be now.' He thinks as he tastes his love's sweetness. Earning more song like moans as the feelings piled, waiting for the lid to blow. He started to thrust his tongue in and out until I was close, having nothing to grip onto, my hands found there way into his soft locks and I pushed him closer in, wanting more of the friction, my body now greedy for pleasure. I start to grind myself against his face as Levi continues to thrust before he claps his hands on them, stopping me from moving. The coil comes back but tighter than ever but before I could release he retracts his face, leaving me on the edge.   
  
I pout and struggle to talk, wanting more of him. I shakily hold up a hand towards him and he seems to get the idea. He moves back up and kisses me harder than before, most like bruising my lips worse. His tongue slips in automatically and I can taste my own sweetness as well as his saliva. We both break of for air and during that time he pulls his black trousers off, leaving him in his boxers with a fairly large tent. "Take them off." He demands, his grumpy nature leaving for a more demanding Levi. I slowly sit up, wanting some friction on my clit but none being granted, I whine and look at him wanting him to continue but he shakes his head. I push him on his back once again and press light butterfly kiss down his chest, nipping here and there as I grind myself against his hips, making us both groan and moan at the pleasure. "Hu-hurry up." He demands getting impatient. I hook my fingers into his boxers and pull them down, them finding somewhere else in the room to land. I look down at his larger than average member, not knowing what to even think. He raises an eyebrow and asks suggestively, "You like?"   
  
All I could do was stare at it, not even thinking if it was going to fit. I kiss my way along it reaching the tip, flicking my tongue along it, retracting a groan from Levi. I lick from the base to the tip where I swirled my tongue around it. Hollowing my cheeks I slowly start to take him in, encouraged by his moans and groans. Soon enough his hands tangle into my (h/l) (h/c) hair and pushes me onto it, deep throating him. I try not to gag, and wrap my hands around what I couldn't fit. Unsure of what to do I give his shaft a lick and he groans, losing himself in my mouth. He starts to push and pull me along his cock, as I lick as much of it as I can which caused more grunts and groans, while pumping my hands. He starts to move my head faster as well as some thrusts, the tip hitting the back of my throat more than once. His pants were getting louder and well as his groans, "Stop little one.” He demands, pulling my off him. But I don't listen, “Baby girl. I want to cum in you so you best stop before I change my mind about pleasuring you again.” I stop and back off, sitting back on my heels. I tilt my head at him, waiting for his next move.   
  
He quickly shoves me quickly to the ground, sitting between my legs once again. He grips my hands and brings them up, each on either side of my head. He leans over and his cool silver eyes looking into my own (e/c) eyes with a heated expression. "Tch. Just remember I love you brat after all this." He mutters looking to the side as a faint blush appears on his stoic face. His ears twitch and his tail wraps around my left leg, as if clinging to it.   
  
He places the tip of his hard cock at my entrance and he slowly rubs the tip up and down, coating it in my fluids. He smiles faintly before gritting his teeth and pushing in slowly. I feel my eyes widen as I gaze up at him. He was larger than I thought he would be. I could feel him stretching my walls but it was purely pleasure. Sure I had a couple of guys who I had let do this to me but none were as gentle and loving as Levi was being. For them it was all about having a quick fuck. I moan as I feel him fill me completely. It was like a lock and key. He kept pushing while whispering loving murmurs and telling me to relax and breath. I could feel my breath leaving me as I grew tense. My walls clamp around his throbbing cock, stopping him from entering any further or he could damage me.   
  
He stops and hovers over me. Freezing his movements. "(Y/n), love? I need you to breath and relax." He whispers. Leaning down and pressing his lips softly against mine. None of the other guys could of filled me up this much. The pleasure was overwhelming and I can't think straight. All I can think about is the large, hot, throbbing cock. Slowing making its way inside me and filling me up. He breaks the kiss feeling me relax a little. His warm breath hits my bruised lips in an uneven pace as he struggles to keep himself together. "I don't want to hurt you. I have never wanted to hurt you." He mumbles, slowly pushing in again. My walls relax and so does my body allowing him ease of access but he moves more slowly, being careful not to let me grow to tight otherwise it could bring harm. Once he was in to the hilt he closes the small gap between our lips and kisses me softly again but with more passion. I could truly feel his love being translated through the kiss.   
  
If I was still standing I was sure his kiss would've made me weak at the knees and limp. It still did even if I was laying down. He slowly draws back until just the tip was in before thrusting just as slow back to hilt, meeting some friction. The friction between us was hot and made me impatient.   
  
He breaks the kiss as he feels me squirm underneath him. He kisses my nose gently and smiles down at me. "Patience love." Levi whispers. It seems his cold exterior from before had broken down, showing the loving man well neko underneath.   
  
He leans back and hooks his hands underneath me, clasping them together at the small of my back. His hands slightly tickle as he moves his fingers along my back. He pulls he with him as he sits on the floor and brings me on his lap. His cock still completely engulfed by my vagina. He starts to rock back and forth on his ass, making me loop my arms around his neck in response. He slowly starts to thrust in time with his rocks. It was slow and painless. Pleasure filling my every sense. It was like every sense had been magnified. His scent of cleaning products and fresh air filled my nose as our skin rubbed against each others. It was relaxing. Just rocking and his thrusting in time as my fingers knot in his hair.   
  
The pressure and heat was building up much more slowly, almost in an agonizing way, but it was much hotter with a larger pressure. It was like it was being magnified. His cock swelled and my walls stretched to fit him. He made sure I was comfortable at all times as he thrusts. He locks our lips again in a passionate kiss full of love. Never have I've experienced such a passionate sex. All the others were rough and just after the high. This seemed more about translating love and relaxing. It was just pure enjoyment.   
  
We broke of the kiss, panting lightly before rejoining our lips again. His thrusts didn't seem to fasten it's pace nor slow it. He continued rocking. I could feel his cock against my walls and the friction was heavenly. The coil grew larger and hotter the more he rocked and thrusted. It was agonising not going faster yet it was more pleasant. I close my eyes and lean my head back as his lips trail down my neck. The coil was getting hotter and hotter. Almost like a burning sensation.   
  
"Lev~Levi~" His name is uttered from my lips like a soft moan. He smirks against my neck, moving down to my collar bone. He sucks and nips, leaving more hickies as he continues to thrust. I was getting close. I tighten my legs around him as my walls gripped his cock tighter than before.   
  
He grunts, now forcing himself. "(Y-y/n)." He groans, thrusting in one last time before letting go at the same time. He groans loudly, his hot cum filling my womb to the brim, some even flowing out as I cum as well. It was the most hottest feeling ever. I could feel the weight of his cum and mine. He forgot to have protection. I could of cuffed him over the head if I was wasn't so tired and sore. He slowly pulls out and kisses me faintly, lips barely brushing. He moves his arms lower and grips underneath my thighs.   
  
"Hold on for me." He whispers, not seeming tired at all. I grip the back of him and lean against him. Too tired to even do anything else I let him lift me up and he stands up, carrying me gently through the house and into my room. Levi gently sits me down in the attached bathroom and grabs a towel he cleans us both before laying me down gently on my (f/c) bed. He lays down beside me and draws the covers over us. "I'll try to stay in my human form until you wake up, than I'll need to take a break from using my energy." He whispers, holding me close to him and stroking my hair with one hand and trailing along my back with his other. I splay my hands our on his chest and bury my head into it. Our legs tangled together. "I won't leave you brat. Not now. Not ever. Tch. Nobody would be able to drag me away." He places a soft kiss to my forehead. "Now relax and go to sleep. I'll wake you up at tea time."   
  
I close my eyes and relax, falling into a warm sleep in my neko's arms.   
  
-Faithfull.   
  
  



End file.
